Unforgiving Love
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: Forced to be friends because of their older brothers, going from rivals to lovers, Sasuke realizes his feelings for Naruto, Naruto feeling the same. Even though one brother is fine with the circumstances the other becomes deranged by the thought. R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my new fic, I hope you all enjoy! Please excuse any spelling errors that may still be in here!**

_Title: Unforgiving Love_

_Rated: M (For Yaoi and swearing) _

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humor (Hopefully?) 

_Warnings: Lemon; Yaoi- Boy on boy romance; AU; Coarse Language; Extreme OOC_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (Formerly known as Chiyokittenchan)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

_Summary: Forced to be friends because of their older brothers, going from rivals to lovers, Sasuke realizes his feelings for Naruto, Naruto feeling the same. Even though one brother is fine with the circumstances the other becomes deranged by the thought. R&R Please!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyuubi no Kitsune sighed heavily to himself. _Why does he always make me wait so long?_

The red haired boy ran his fingers through his hair. That afternoon, the two friends were supposed to meet for a school assignment, although, The red heads friend had to bring his little brother along for he was babysitting that afternoon. Like honestly, what 15 year old child needs a babysitter now a days? He must have been a 'bad apple' as they say.

"Kyuubi-kun!" came a distant and familiar voice.

Kyuubi got up to greet his raven haired friend who happened to be accompanied by another raven haired boy.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, it's been awhile since I've seen you." Kyuubi said to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at the older boy and looked away with a look of disgust on his face.

Kyuubi's eye twitched, _ungrateful son of a-_

"Kyuubi-kun!" Itachi said interrupting Kyuubi from finishing the rest of his thought. "We need to get to you're place and finish this report. I left all my supplies there so without any books and notes, we're basically screwed."

Kyuubi looked at his friend and nodded, "Yeah. Oh, and Sasuke-kun, my younger brother, Naruto will be there, He's the same age as you so I figure you guys can hang out or something."

Sasuke said nothing, and Kyuubi began leading the way to his house.

"So, about the presentation, we still need a plan or a theme of some kind." Itachi said.

Kyuubi thought for a moment than smiled, "How about a puppet show! It'll be fun and educational."

Itachi laughed, "Sure that sounds like a lot of fun."

Kyuubi smiled back at his friend. Itachi Uchiha, the beauty with the cold heart. The two had been friends for about eight years and probably many more years to come. The two had met one day when Kyuubi had sprained his ankle. He was sent off to the nurse's office and was told to wait there, so, he waited, but no one came.

After about twenty minutes, there was a knock at the door, Kyuubi sat up from his laying position and waited for the other person. The door slid open and there he was. Probably the prettiest boy Kyuubi had ever seen.

Itachi had come to the nurses office for band aids, and since the school nurse was no where to be found, the two began chatting and soon became fast friends.

Kyuubi stopped and turned, "Here we are."

Sasuke and Itachi turned; they had stopped in front of a metal gate that was guarding a nice little white furnished home. Itachi had been to the Uzumaki's house before but Sasuke looked around in amazement.

"Hey." Came a cold voice. Kyuubi turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Hm?" Kyuubi replied throwing a look at the younger boy.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a light pink, "Um, I thought you guys lived alone. Who does the gardening?"

It wasn't an odd question. The garden in the front yard was full of beautiful flowers that looked like they were neatly looked after; although at the same time, it was an odd question, usually nobody commented on the flowers.

Kyuubi smiled, "Ha ha, I do all the gardening. I find myself to have a lot of free time so I took this up as my hobby."

Sasuke shifted, "Huh…. Kay."

The red head pushed on the gate and walked in, the other two following closely behind.

Kyuubi went up to the front door step and was about to take the door handles in his hands when the door flew open.

"Nii-san!" A little blonde energetic boy cried out, "I thought you said you were only going to be gone for ten minutes!"

Kyuubi scratched the back of his head, "Ah, Sorry about that, Naru-chan."

"Ah yes, sorry Naruto-kun, if it weren't for my being so late, we would've made it back on time." Itachi said bowing deeply to the young boy.

Naruto smiled, "It's okay, but anyways, nii-san, the cookies we made are done!"

Kyuubi smiled again, "Perfect, Naru-chan, will you go boil some water so we can have tea with our cookies?"

Naruto nodded and ran off.

Itachi laughed, "Man, I wish my brother was more like that!"

Sasuke grunted and elbowed his brother. Itachi patted Sasuke's head and followed Kyuubi into his house, Sasuke followed his lead.

Sasuke walked into a home of two men, well, more like, one man and one child, but this home was… very homely.

Sasuke removed his shoes when he heard his older brother call out to him, "Sasuke-kun, we're in the living room, come join us, ne?"

Sasuke nodded, "Hai"

The younger Uchiha stalked into the living room and found himself in a beige room with beige leather couch and chairs. They were all arranged in a square formation so that in the middle was a nice oak coffee table.

Sasuke hopped into a leather recliner and sat there, not knowing what to do next.

The boy called Naruto walked into the living room holding a tray of cookies and a tea kettle with four cups.

Sasuke took in the sweet scent of the home made cookies; his house never smelled so nice, maybe he should take up cooking….

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto said holding an individual plate of cookies up to Sasuke's face. The raven haired boy jumped a bit at the sight of the blonde so close to him.

"Get away from me dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto frowned, "I was only offering you cookies, Sasuke-teme!"

Kyuubi laughed, "Aw look, they already have pet names for each other."

Itachi smiled, "I'm sure they'll be friends for years and years to come."

Kyuubi and Itachi laughed about it, both Sasuke and Naruto flushed.

"No way am I being friends with a Teme like him!" Naruto said pointing his finger right in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirked, "And there's no way I could ever be friends with an Usratonkatchi like him."

Naruto and Sasuke began glaring at each other.

Kyuubi smiled, "Naru-chan, could you get us some milk and sugar for our tea?"

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and smiled happily at his big brother, "Right away nii-san!"

The blonde ran off. Sasuke huffed, "What's his problem?" he asked himself quietly.

Kyuubi smiled and grabbed a cookie, "Naruto's quite friendly with people and can be a little forward and loud at times, but if you hang around him long enough, he's a good kid."

Itachi took a bite of a cookie and looked at Sasuke, "I want you to be nice to him, got it?"

Sasuke sneered and looked away, "Whatever…"

Naruto returned carrying a little milk dispenser and a sugar bowl with a little spoon. The blonde placed everything on the table in front of him, pouring tea, scooping sugar and mixing in the milk in four individual cups. Naruto handed one to Kyuubi and one to Itachi.

"Thank you Naru-chan. It's very much appreciated." Kyuubi said softly.

Itachi nodded, "Yes, thank you for the tea."

Naruto nodded back, "No problem! Oh…"

He looked over at Sasuke and handed him his cup, avoiding the raven's onyx eyes.

"…Thanks."

Ocean blue eyes met black onyx ones. Naruto blushed slightly, "Um… you're welcome…"

Itachi and Kyuubi exchanged smiles.

"Okay! Itachi-kun lets go up to my room and begin our project. Will you two guys be able to handle things down here?" Kyuubi asked standing up.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'll show him my… videogames or something."

Kyuubi nodded and patted his little brother on the head.

"Now, remember Sasuke, be nice!" Itachi said looking down on his little brother. Sasuke nodded but kept his gaze away from his big brother.

The two friends stalked up the stairs, carrying a plate of cookies and their tea cups. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the living room, dead silent.

"So, you were gonna show me you're videogames?" Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked at the raven haired boy and blushed, "Um… yeah. Follow me."

The blonde and the raven walked up the stairs, and past Kyuubi's room. At the end of the hallway was Naruto's room. He opened the door and walked in. Sasuke poked his head around the corner. He took a step back.

Naruto's room was cluttered. He had his Bed in the middle of the room, clothes hung loosely everywhere. His TV was in the corner, surrounded by videogames and bowls of…

"Ramen?" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up from his bed, "Hm? Did you want some? I can make it for you."

Sasuke shook his head, "No thanks. I don't like the taste of ramen."

Naruto sat up straight, "What?! How do you not like the taste of ramen?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. I'll eat if I must but I'd rather not."

Naruto shook his head, "You're weird."

Sasuke narrowed his gaze on to Naruto than looked away, "Tch! I'm weird?! Look at you!"

Naruto leaned forward on his bed, "Yeah, what about me?!"

"Well, let's start off; you look nothing like you're brother. First of all, he's handsome and you're just childish looking; and also, what's with those marks on you're face? You trying to look like a cat?"

Naruto growled, "What the fuck, a cat? You know what, nii-san always told me to be nice to people and never lash out for any reason, but you really piss me off!"

Sasuke smirked, "What ever dobe…" Sasuke looked at the video games and saw a street fighter game. "I bet I'm a better video game player than you are."

Naruto hopped off his bed and pointed an accusing finger at the raven, "I challenge you to a game of Street Fighter! I'll show you that I'm way better than you at games!"

Sasuke walked over to the TV and grabbed one of the controllers, "You're on Dobe!"

**-An hour later-**

"Eh, Naru-cha-," Kyuubi stopped midway through his sentence when he entered his brother's bedroom.

Naruto and Sasuke sat right in front of the TV, mashing away on the buttons of the video game controller.

"Ha ha! Take that Sasuke-teme! A 36 hit combo!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, well too bad it was all for nothing!"

Sasuke jammed on a couple more buttons, causing his character to throw Naruto's character up in the air, kick him in the back, punch him in the gut, and than when Naruto's character was falling to the ground, Sasuke pushed a couple more buttons and his character hit him with a ball of energy.

An instant KO.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Sasuke scoffed, "Told you I was good at video games."

Naruto growled, "Again! Rematch!"

The raven's head lolled over to his shoulder, "Tch, quit being such a baby."

Kyuubi smiled, "Having fun?"

Naruto's head shot towards his brother, "Nii-san!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Kyuubi walked in and sat on Naruto's bed, "Itachi-kun's gone out to get some pizza. Sasuke and he will be staying the night. So, can Sasuke-kun crash in you're room?"

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with disgusted eyes, "You expect me to sleep in this filth?"

Naruto growled again.

Kyuubi continued smiling, "Well, if you don't want to sleep in here, you don't have to… I suppose you could sleep with me in my room…"

Sasuke nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Naruto got up and walked out of the room, Kyuubi turned, "Naru-chan, where are you going?"

Naruto shrugged, "Out side, I need some fresh air."

Sasuke looked away, "Good, I can't stand the stench of a loser for too long."

Naruto tensed for a moment and continued away.

Kyuubi sighed.

"How strong is he?"

The red head looked over at the Uchiha, "What do you mean?"

"How strong is he? Spiritually I mean." Sasuke asked quietly.

Kyuubi thought for a moment, "Well, that's something I don't know. Naruto's always smiling so I don't know when he's upset. I remember he had this model air plane that he made one day, it was beautiful. He spent months on that thing. Than one day, I came into his room for his laundry and didn't see the model air plane and accidentally sat on it when I went to rest on his bed for a bit.

"The thing shattered into a million pieces, but, he didn't cry. He was upset, I know that, but all the while I apologized to him, he smiled."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "So… he's good at hiding his feelings."

Kyuubi nodded. They sat there in silence for a bit. Kyuubi got up, hearing the front gate open and close; he knew that Itachi had come back.

"Well, get ready for dinner, Itachi-kun's back with food." Kyuubi said leaving the room.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What did you guys think? Good, bad? Continue, don't continue? Well, tell me with reviews, It'll be easier that way xD. Anyways yeah, Kyuubi is a person and he is Naruto's brother! Yay! But yeah. So… um… yeah…. Ja ne!

Sasuke's Sweetheart


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gawd updates! Well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and please excuse any spelling error that I have missed. Enjoy!**

_Title: Unforgiving Love_

_Rated: M (For Yaoi and swearing) _

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humor (Hopefully?) 

_Warnings: Lemon; Yaoi- Boy on boy romance; AU; Coarse Language; Extreme OOC_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (Formerly known as Chiyokittenchan)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

_Summary: Forced to be friends because of their older brothers, going from rivals to lovers, Sasuke realizes his feelings for Naruto, Naruto feeling the same. Even though one brother is fine with the circumstances the other becomes deranged by the thought. R&R Please!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto pulled on his black loafers and smiled at his brother and the Uchiha's, "Thank you very much for walking with us to school."

Itachi shook his head, "No no, thank you for allowing my brother and I to stay over for the weekend, it means a lot!"

Naruto smiled and walked out the door, the other's following behind. Sasuke snorted, that was probably the most annoying weekend he had ever had. The entire time the dobe kept on challenging him to random events, such as more video games, to see who could run up and down the block the fastest, seeing who could peel the most potatoes (They wasted A LOT of potatoes) they even had a karaoke show down. Naruto winced every time he heard Sasuke's angelic voice sweep through the room. Sasuke of course, had one all of these events, leaving the blonde behind, huffing and puffing.

Although, the weekend was finally over, and Naruto would no longer have to put up with Sasuke's bull shit.

The dobe grinned, "The weekends finally over…" He had said quietly.

Kyuubi leaned down a bit, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Naruto shook his head and began skipping faster away from the group. Sasuke rolled his eyes, you would not believe how happy Sasuke was, being able to leave the wretched house of idiocy. Although, Kyuubi wasn't that bad. He was nice, kind, very intelligent, and handsome. Sasuke actually liked Kyuubi, he just didn't know how someone as perfect as him had a brother as annoying as the wanna be cat boy.

Itachi and Kyuubi walked behind, talking about their presentation, they had spent the entire weekend preparing notes and making puppets for their little show.

"This project will be great!" Kyuubi had exclaimed numerous times. Itachi would just sit there and smile.

After about twenty minutes of Naruto's incessant smiling and Sasuke's still stoic expression, they had finally reached school. Kyuubi stopped and patted his brother on the head, Naruto purred.

"Have a good day, I'll be back to pick you up after school, ne?" Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded, "Kay! I hope you guys have a great day and good luck on your presentation!"

Itachi smiled, "Thank you, Sasuke, have a nice day too, I'll be back after school as well."

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't bother, I'll probably go to Kabuto's house after school…"

Itachi's expression suddenly stiffened, "Kabuto, eh? Hm, fine."

Sasuke than turned on his heels and began walking away. Naruto looked at the retreating Raven and scowled. He turned back to his brother, and bowed deeply, "Well, thank you very much for everything; I will see you after school!" And with that he ran after Sasuke.

Kyuubi and Itachi than walked away towards their University which was another half an hour away.

Naruto caught up with Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to spin around, Sasuke frowned, he was pissed right off.

"Don't fucking touch me, dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's hand flew back by his side in an instant, "What the hell's wrong with you?! You're brother so kindly offered to walk you home after school, why the hell would you refuse? Especially so coldly?!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "Tch, I don't need someone to baby me all the time, like you. I can take care of myself, thanks."

Naruto shook his head, "You're brothers in college, pretty soon, he's gonna get so busy he won't have the time to hang out with you or walk with you home from school, and when you need him the most at those times, he's not going to be there because of all the work he'll get!"

Sasuke turned away, "I've never needed my brother, nor has he ever needed me. I would prefer to keep it that way…"

The raven than walked off leaving the blonde growling at his place. There was a sudden touch to Naruto's shoulder and he turned around to face Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hey man, what's with the yellin', it's too early!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto shook his head and nodded over his shoulder where Sasuke had stopped at the lockers, hanging out with his "Gang", "The douche face over there. He had to sleep over this entire weekend, I swear was I gonna slit my wrists if I had to hear his constant ranting as to how I'm so useless and shit."

Kiba sighed, "Dude, that's rough. Wait… why was he at your house?"

Naruto and Kiba began walking towards their lockers, "Sasuke's much older, much nicer, and much handsomer elder brother is best friends with Kyu-chan."

Kiba stopped at his locker, his hand on the lock; he began spinning the combination pad and faced Naruto, "Itachi-san is Sasuke's brother? That's really weird."

Naruto opened his locker and reached in for his indoor shoes, "How could you not notice? They both have those same eyes and practically the same hairstyle only Itachi-san's is much longer."

Kiba was taking off his shoes and slipping on his other ones, "Huh… yeah I guess you're right. That's weird though, I never thought much of it just because… Itachi-san is nice and polite where as Sasuke is-"

"The hottest guy ever!"

Kiba was cut off and he turned to see his other blonde haired friend.

Naruto was placing his outdoor shoes back in his locker and closed it, "Ino-san, I don't understand how you like that jerk, he treats you and everyone like garbage, why would you like someone that acts so superior?"

Ino bit her thumb nail and smiled, "Because he's hot, smart and oh so talented at everything he does… and apparently he's like a sex machine!" Ino practically squealed at that last part.

Naruto laughed, "Hah! I betcha he's never even done it before! Their probably just rumours someone spread to make him look real good."

Ino stomped her foot and placed a hand on her hip, "Nuh uh! That is a totally true fact, trust me!"

Kiba laughed, "How the hell would you know? It's not like he'd give someone like you the time of day!"

Naruto roared in laughter, Ino grabbed Kiba's collar and pushed him into the lockers, her face suddenly becoming quite frightening, "What do you mean 'someone like you'?!"

"It means that Sasuke-kun would never give a pig like you a chance."

Ino turned and scowled at the pink haired girl that stood behind her.

"Move it Ino-pig, I need to get to my locker." Sakura said.

Ino stood aside and allowed her rival passage. Naruto went and stood beside Kiba.

"Hey," Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear, "Is it me or is Sakura-chan really scary today…"

Kiba's eyes widened for a moment, "PMS?" He said more than loudly.

Sakura turned around and punched Kiba in the face, "What was that?" She hissed while cracking her knuckles.

Kiba put a hand over his face in case another attack would be established, "N-nothing!"

"That's what I thought." Sakura said as she slammed her locker shut and sauntered away.

Naruto walked up beside Ino and was about to make a comment about Sakura's supposed PMS when he caught the look of sadness in Ino's pale eyes.

"Ino-san?" Naruto asked, "What's wrong?"

Ino looked at Naruto blankly, "Don't you remember that Sakura had a date with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto rubbed his chin for a moment than suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot, I guess that's why Sasuke went out for a few hours…"

Ino tilted her head, "How long was he gone?"

Naruto shrugged, "An hour and a half, I guess."

Ino bit the top of her thumb, "Something must've happened than…"

Naruto nodded, "Hey wait, I thought you guys hated each other."

Ino shook her head, "We are rivals, but she was my first friend, it's natural that I would worry about her."

Naruto sighed, "Girls sure are complex…"

Kiba slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder, holding his nose, "You got that right."

There was a sudden chime that rang through the school, the warning bell, telling everyone it was time for class, Kiba jumped a bit at the noise.

"I wonder where every one is… We're missing… Hinata-chan, Lee-kun, Neji-san, and Shikamaru-kun…" Naruto said suddenly.

Ino looked around briefly than nodded, "Yeah… well, we'd better get to class before Iruka-sensei gives us special duties."

Naruto slouched over, "Gah, not special duties, he made sweep all the class rooms on the first floor…" Ino and Kiba began walking towards the stairs, leaving Naruto there behind for a few moments, "That's what ya get for comin' in late!" Kiba said.

Naruto, Ino and Kiba came walking into the classroom, all smiles and giggles, talking about, of course, Sasuke's rank in hotness.

"O-ohayo, Naruto-kun!" came a quiet voice. Naruto stopped and looked at the person that emitted the sound and grinned happily.

"Hinata-chan! You are here!" Naruto exclaimed. Hyuga Hinata nodded. Naruto turned and scanned the class room and saw that Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee were sitting at their desks as well, chatting away.

Naruto strode over to his desk and placed his back pack atop his desk, "Hey, where were you guys this morning?"

Lee shook his head, "I had club meeting before school." Lee was currently in the sports department. The club activities usually varied from Hockey to Basketball, from soccer to Rugby. Lee was quite the athlete, although he was no jock. First of all, he didn't even look like one; he had big bushy eye brows and big round dark eyes. Girls didn't usually scurry his way but that was okay since he had a crush on Sakura anyways.

"I had a club meeting too. You know, the tournaments in a couple of days so we're practising our asses off." Shikamaru happened to be in the math club, sure he's as lazy as hell, sometimes, he even complains about picking up pencils because he claims it takes too much effort, but yet, he had quite the passion for numbers.

"What about you guys?" Shikamaru asked, "Don't your clubs start off soon?"

Naruto was in the drama club since he was good at being loud and lying about things. Kiba was in an animal rights club called "ARG" Literally meaning "Animal Rights Group" The name of the club was thought of some girls in our class that was stumped with ideas when it came to naming their club.

Ino was in the gymnastics team, she was a dancer and loved twirling about in her little skirt and uniform, and Sakura was in the cooking club, perfecting her skills so she could become the perfect housewife.

"Our clubs don't start till spring," Naruto answered for himself and Kiba.

"Ah," was Shikamaru's simple response, sometimes, it was aggravating to be around Shikamaru, and he didn't say much since he thought that it was too much trouble to even speak.

Iruka-sensei walked in with a grumpy expression on his face. Everyone walked to their desks.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and nodded towards the teacher as if he were saying, 'Iruka-sensei looks pissed.'

Shikamaru nodded in reply in a, 'Today is not going to be a good day.'

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat, "Today class, we have a new student in our class, he's from this school just simply transferring classes. Uchiha Sasuke please come in."

As soon as his name was heard, the class erupted in either sighs or yips. Naruto and his guy friends being on the sighing side of the class where as Ino and the other girls were yipping. Hinata and Sakura hadn't groaned nor squealed. Naruto was quite surprised by this. Not by Hinata not squealing but Sakura… she was completely in love with that jack ass!

The door slid open and the raven came waltzing in his perfect posture and grace. Naruto winced. There were no words as to how much he hated Sasuke.

Sasuke stood at the front of the class, his eyes scanning the area with the love struck girls and the sickened boys. He than came across Naruto and their eyes locked on. Sasuke would never have usually done this. Stare at someone so intensely… especially if that person was a guy, especially if that guy was Naruto, the biggest Usratonkatchi ever.

Naruto pulled his gaze away from Sasuke; never had he felt the feeling as if he were drowning in someone's gaze. It wasn't even a bad drowning it was the kind of drowning where… the person was glad to have finally be gone. It was strange but that's how he felt in that spilt second.

Iruka-sensei began hushing the class, "Now, now class, let's be more respectful and be quiet. Now, Sasuke-kun, is there anything you would like to the share with your new classmates?"

Sasuke looked at the class and smirked, "Well, I must say that I don't like being bothered, and if you do decide to, well than, we'll just see what'll happen."

The class "Oohed". Naruto sighed, How could the entire class be so serious about this prick, like seriously, how annoying.

Iruka-sensei had said something to Sasuke, Naruto of course wasn't paying attention as to what he was saying and noticed the teme was walking towards him. Naruto looked away and at the empty seat beside him. Their seats had been aligned alphabetically and the person that sat next to Naruto for awhile had just transferred to another school.

Naruto stopped and stared at the desk. Uchiha… Uzumaki… _FUCK! Our last names both start with U's! _Naruto screamed at himself. Sasuke went over and pulled the chair back and sat down.

The raven slid his books onto his desktop and pulled out a pencil. Naruto just stared at him in disbelief.

Sasuke smirked, "I heard stupid was contagious. I sure hope I don't get it."

Naruto's face contorted into anger, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He said pushing his chair back and pointing a violent finger in Sasuke's face.

Everyone turned around and stared at the now crazy blonde boy that liked pointing at people.

"Don't speak to Uchiha-san like that!" One girl piped up.

"Yeah, I hope he teaches you a lesson!" Another one said.

Iruka-sensei slammed his hands onto his desk, "Naruto! I will not allow such disturbances to occur in MY class room! Now, get out and stand by the door in the hall way!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and walked away. He slid the door open and slammed it shut after him.

The blonde backed up against the wall and slid down, man that Sasuke was an annoying bastard…

He could hear Iruka-sensei's lecture through the door, but of course, it wasn't quite loud enough for him to listen to. "Damn it…" Naruto said as he lowered his head.

He waited for awhile when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and saw the head master of their school.

"Tsunade-sensei… Hi."

Tsunade looked at him with a confused expression, "I heard you were quite the trouble maker. Disrupt your class again?"

Naruto shook his head, "If it wasn't for that stupid Sasuke and…" He started grumbling.

Tsunade smiled, "You're quite the student. You have good grades, you're great with people, but you like interrupting your class. How many times this week will I see you in my office?"

Naruto winced and looked away. Tsunade laughed and bent down a bit, "Well, let's hope it's none, ne?"

Naruto nodded and Tsunade walked away.

The bell rang and as the students filed out of the classroom in groups, Naruto kept his eyes wide for his friends. He finally spotted Kiba and the others and made his way over. Kiba saw Naruto and tossed his bag over. The blonde caught it with ease and swung it over his back.

"Thanks." Naruto said without looking up.

Kiba laughed, "Damn that Uchiha really got ya, huh?"

Ino smiled, "Yeah, you should've seen your face when he said the stupid thing! It was hilarious!"

Naruto's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Shut up Ino…"

Shikamaru stifled a yawn, "Oi, what classes you guys got next?"

Naruto looked at Kiba, "I have foods with Kiba, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan."

Shikamaru looked at him, "Why'd you guys take a chick class?"

Kiba slung an arm around Shikamaru's neck playfully, "Think about it… BECAUSE it's a chick class… We are the only dudes in the entire room!"

Naruto smiled. Shikamaru sighed and said something along the lines of, "How vile" Naruto didn't really hear what ever it was he said.

The group of friends turned the corner, Lee and Shikamaru continuing straight, Ino turning left, and the rest of the group turning right. Kiba slung an arm around Naruto and eyed his friend, "So, Naruto, what're you gonna do about Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at Kiba, "What do you mean?"

Sakura spoke up, "Since Sasuke-kun is in our class now, you're gonna need to learn to control your temper and not freak out at every little thing he does."

Naruto sighed, "I know, but it's so hard being around him, he mocks everything I do, calls me names and just gets under my skin, and even worse, the teme sits right next to me!"

"Well," came a voice from behind him, it was Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji, "I may be wrong but it seems to me, Sasuke-kun is the only person you can think about."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Damn rights it is!"

Neji looked on forward, "Do you think that maybe your feelings for him go deeper than just disliking him…?"

Hinata slightly gasped and Sakura looked at the blonde. Kiba was dumfounded as was Naruto. Naruto had never thought about it that way, maybe…. Deep down, like waaay deep down, maybe he actually wanted Sasuke to be…. His friend.

Naruto smirked, "Heh, you're right Neji, I don't dislike him." Naruto turned and looked Neji in the eye, " I hate him."

Neji smiled and ran his hand through his long brown hair, "Well, I'll see you guys at lunch." And with that, he turned the corner and left.

Kiba grinned, "Imagine you and Sasuke friends! That would be weird."

Naruto nodded. He didn't feel like talking about the damned Uchiha anymore. Naruto of course, did spend the rest of the day thinking about Sasuke, almost driving him insane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Yay! I'm done the second chapterrrr! Anyways, what's up everyone? I hope everyone had a very nice Christmas! Mine was epically boring and yeah. So, sorry for taking so long with the update, I got…. Lazy and writers block. So, gomen nasaiii! Well, have a happy new year, it's the year of the rat, yay! So, yeah I will also try my best to update regularly! Ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


End file.
